sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Michelle O'Cain
.]] Name: Michelle O'Cain Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: Senior 12th School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: History (Warfare mostly), Hair, Relaxing, Most things that are foreign, fencing. Appearance: Michelle stands around 5'6" and weighs around 140lb. The girl has dull blue irises within dull looking eyes. Her nose is small but seems to fit with her face. She has a nice oval head that curves smoothly without a straight cut. Her mouth has a slight odd curve that slightly resembles a 3, giving her a face that seems to constantly smile. She has dyed her brown hair light blond with her bangs dyed white with several light red/pink streaks going down. Her hair is long and reaches down past her shoulders by a bit. Her body is average build. She has good muscles but nothing a talented athlete would have. She has nice light brown skin. She has average size breasts which are nothing special. Michelle has an odd taste for clothing and wears different things every day. Often she wears light clothing and is rarely seen wearing coats or sweaters. She favors green, blue and pink clothing. She also rarely wears anything on her head and often walks in any weather with her head exposed. Her current outfit is a pink long sleeve shirt along with jeans. She wearing saddles with them. Biography: Michelle O'Cain was born in northern parts of Minnesota, United-States of America. He parents were divorced when she was a newborn and from then on she lived with her father, Joseph O'Cain. Her parents, wishing for the best for their daughter, lived as neighbors, which one would find odd after a divorce. Michelle would pass most days with her father while her mother, a police officer, would be gone at work. Her father stayed home with a home job. The days her mother was not working or when she returned from work, Michelle daughter would often visit her. Of course, even if the family was kind and helpful, Michelle first sign of her lack of motivation to do anything was shown when she first entered grade school. Michelle was known to do her work and was considered an average student in both physical and mental studies. The only problem was that Michelle never pushed herself further then she needed to do. She was lacking motivation from her parents, and she has hung on to that trait throughout her life. Her parents didn't force the girl into any sports or clubs. She did her work and completed it well enough that her parents didn't encourage her to take her talents further; if she had, she would probably have excelled in something that was shown only in geniuses. Michelle was simply unmotivated. Junior High brought out a new trademark and maybe a glimpse that Michelle might lose her unmotivated behavior. Michelle started reading books on history, both of America and the rest of the world. During junior high, her interest grew more and more and she quickly began enjoying reading about old wars and heroic figures in the past. With this, her trademark unmotivated was slightly shattered. She grew interest in fencing and entered a nearby club. Along with this, some of her grades went up with her slowly growing interest and motivation for herself. Despite this, she retained a weakness to long-term projects and would often finish them late. High School opened up another new interest for Michelle, as she soon started to enjoy the different hairstyles that people would come up with. She couldn't help but grow interested in such a thing. To her, hair express a person's personality, and she soon affected a strange hobby; observing other students with their colorful and unique hairstyles. She soon dyed her bang white along with light red stripes giving her a creamy, strawberry look. Her passion for hair didn't take away her love for history, though, and the girl can often be seen with at least one history book, often doing research when she isn't looking up different hair on the internet or working. Fencing has remained a hobby of hers, and she has joined the school's fencing club. As for her social life, Michelle has no close friends to speak of and tends to go from group to group. Often, she stays home to spend time with whatever parent is there. While still unmotivated, she has set a goal to become a history teacher, and is now working, just enough, to become one. When she gets a project or other work, Michelle tends to do it slowly, as she prefers taking things slowly and in a relaxing way. Advantages: Michelle is an able fencer; if she ever gets her hands on a light blade, her knowledge on old warfare might also help in combat. Michelle is also very calm and relaxed and hard to anger. Disadvantages: Michelle is an unmotivated person and might not take the game completely seriously right off the bat, making her a bad game starter. Her relaxing nature might also slow her down to take action right off the bat and might cause her to rethink a situation, which might take her longer than it should. Designated Number: Female Student. No. 065 --- Designated Weapon: Crowbar Conclusion: Being a part of such an elegant sport and being given such a brutal weapon is quite ironic. However I suspect that if G065 keeps herself motivated, she could go far. However, this is a big if... The above biography is as written by SRJJJB. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: SRJJJB Kills: None Killed By: Marty Lovett Collected Weapons: Crowbar (assigned weapon) Allies: None Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Michelle, in chronological order: Pre-Game: *Shutterbug *The Intellectuals V4: *We All Start Somewhere *The start of something truly absurd *Life's a Beach *Wind in the Willow *And As If It Couldn't Get Any Worse Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Michelle O'Cain. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *I didn't really care for Michelle at first. She started off a bit too cold and ready to play for reasons that never came clear, exactly, and often her reactions were contradictory. She got a bit more consistent after her adoption, but was still saddled with her past actions. Tythanin did a good job introducing some complexity as Michelle tried to build herself up to killing, but in the end her death scene was overshadowed by a new character dropping in, and Michelle ended up pretty much a footnote. I appreciate seeing a slow burn on villains; I just wish Michelle had been paced that way from the start. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students